Destroying the 'It'
by Crystalyna
Summary: 'It' needed to go. 'It' was stupid enough to mess with me. The 'It' was a certain terrible singer, with a last name rhyming with Beaver. First attempt at horror, Enjoy !


Crystalyna: Okay, this is my first attempt at somewhat horror! :D

Len: …Why am I evil?

Crystalyna: Cause I made you that way.

JB: Heeey, I'm in this!

Len: Yeeeah, and you- Mmf!

Crystalyna: No spoiling~! Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Len: Crystalyna does not own Vocaloid… or Justin Bieber.

Crystalyna: Or… DO I! No, I don't, sadly. :C

_TTOo.-

I was sitting peacefully on my bed, listening to some music, when suddenly my door was angrily flung open.

A certain girly, annoying to the bon voice yelled out, "HA, I STOLE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU DAMN KAGAMINE!" All I could do was turn around to find 'it' standing in my doorway. The 'it' being that horrible, ear-destroying son of a bitch, Justin Bieb- ahem, Beaver.

I tried to hold back from screaming in his face by gritting my teeth and growling, "You did what now?" while throwing him a death glare.

"I said," He began in a snotty ass tone, "I stole your little girlfriend, Kagamine Len!"

I almost snapped when he repeated his former words.

I thought he was talking about Miku, so I asked, "You mean Miku-chan?",

"If she's the teal-haired girl who just told me she LOVED me, then yes."

I just closed my eyes in disappointment, opened them half way, and walked over to the door, where it was standing. I locked the door and switched the light off. I then went and shut my blinds and turned around, making sure I was next to the nightstand.

"Oh what, JELAOUS, Kagamine?" I stared at him blankly and opened the nightstand drawer. Inside was the knife I had used on Kai-nii when I found out that he had tried to do, let's just say, "certain" things to my Miku-chan. Smiling evilly and holding the cold-bladed knife in my hands, I reminisced the night I had murdered him. His screams were like music to my ears, and the deep crimson blood, although stained my clothes, was as beautiful as rubies.

I looked up, still smiling at my thoughts, I saw a look of pure fear in the Beaver's eyes, and thought, 'Hm, only nicer to know your last feelings towards me are fear~!' Walking over to him slowly, I noticed he was fumbling with the doorknob. 'Too bad you don't realize that I locked the door with a key.'

I only whispered softly, "Maybe you should have seen what happened to Kai-nii when he pulled something like this."

He replied shakily, terror dripping from his words, "Wh-what happened to hi-!"

I cut him off, singing happily, "Too bad you'll never finish you sentence~!" and thrusting the knife into his chest. The damn thing didn't even get the chance to scream, then again, I wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyways. I watched gleefully as he fell to the ground, the deep red blood flowing freely from the wound.

I bent down to him and said sweetly, "You should have known better than to mess with me about Miku-chan~!" He gasped for air, and then he was silent.

I thought for a minute, then realized, 'What am I going to do with this body? …Hm, I guess I'll just dispose of it the same way I had with Kai-nii's. Yeah, that works.' I proceeded to open my window, which I should mention was on the third floor, and went back over to retrieve the Beaver's bloody body. I made sure that the area below was completely deserted, and threw him skillfully out the window. A cheerful expression tugged at my face as the thump of his corpse hit the ground.

I then remembered, 'Oh, don't I have a date with Miku-chan soon?' I checked my watch and saw that it was 4:35. I was supposed to pick her up at 5:00.

'Perfect, just enough time to wash away this blood and change.' When I finished, I left to go pick up Miku. She was already ready and waiting, and we headed to the park.

I thought on the way there, 'Finally, the evil is destroyed. And since he'll just go back to his own reality, I can't be charged for murder, even if I was found out~!

The End

_TTOo.-

Crystalyna: Wow… I wonder if I did well. == Please review and tell me!

Len: HAHA! Yes! It's dead!

JB: D:

Crystalyna and Len: :D


End file.
